


A Sucker Sired Every Minute

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is a fan of April Fools Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sucker Sired Every Minute

The fledgling raised his fists, ready. Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned on a tombstone.

"You know what today is, right?" Buffy asked.

"Er, the day you die?" he said.

"Slayer's holiday. Think of it as a moratorium on me slaying you."

"Mora-what?"

"I'm not here to dust you," she made a little shooing motion. "Go."

The fledgling studied her, lowering his fists. "Woah. Really?"

"Nope!" Her hidden stake flew through the air with a flourish, hitting his heart, a perfect bull's-eye.

"April fools!" she shouted as he turned to dust.

Buffy chucked to herself, "Buffy: twelve. Stupid vampires: zero."


End file.
